


Offers

by maryagrawatson



Series: Mina [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Families can be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offers

Mr. Holmes brings in the bags while Mrs. Holmes ushers us into the sitting room. I feel awkward as remember the last time Mary and I were here. Mrs. Holmes, bless her, is just happy to have a baby in the house. Mary hands Mina over quickly and Mrs. Holmes settles into a chair with her, sighing happily. I leave the women to their jabber and join Mr. Holmes in the kitchen, where we put together a tea tray.  
  
When we're all seated together, Mrs. Holmes bursts out with, "We're just ever so pleased to have you here! Thank you for accepting our invitation."  
I take Mary's hand and lace my fingers with hers. She gives me a small nod, encouraging me to go ahead. "Mrs. Holmes..."  
"Oh, please, darling. You can both call us Mum and Dad if you like, or Maggie and Bill if you prefer."  
  
I'm an orphan. Mary, for all intents and purposes is, too. I've never had anyone in my life I remember calling Mum and Dad. The Holmes are such a large part of our lives now and we came here wanting to ask them something important. Their offer fits in with ours.  
  
I take a deep breath. "Well, Mum, Dad --"  
  
Mum looks absolutely delighted. Dad's eyes twinkle. And it's not even remotely strange to be calling them that. They are some of the most wonderful, warm, and loving people I have ever had the joy of meeting.  
  
"Mum, Dad, that brings us to something Mary and I want to ask you."  
"Oh?" Mum says.  
"We're both orphans and you are extremely unlikely to have grandchildren of your own. We were wondering if you would be Mina's grandparents?"  
  
Tears spill down Mum's cheeks as she kisses Mina on the brow. "Mina, I'm Granny. And this," she says passing Mina to Dad, "is Grandpa."  
  
In the midst of all this joy, I take just five seconds to be pissed with Sherlock for keeping me from his parents all those years. And then, I decide it was better to meet them later than not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short snippet in the Mina universe.


End file.
